


Flowers and Claws

by coloredlove8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have a “pup” if that shows you how this universe works, M/M, Mix of Greek Mythology and Fictional Creatures, Original au, nymph!jinyoung, werewolf!jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Nymph /noun/a mythological spirit of nature imagined as a beautiful maiden inhabiting rivers, woods, and other locationsWerewolf /noun/(in myth or fiction) a person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon.Park Jinyoung is a nymph. He can control nature in anyway he pleases. On thing about controlling nature, however, is that sometimes your body will do it without meaning to.Gladiolus is the flower of protection, and it only appears when a Nymph has found their protector.





	1. Gladiolus

Chirping in my ear is the first thing that I heard today. I flickered open my eyes and turned my head slowly. A small Scarlet Tanager was beside my head. A small smile stretched across my face as I held out a finger for the beautiful bird. She rubbed her head against it, so I started to scratch it lightly. I pulled my finger away a few seconds later.

I sat up on the tree branch I had slept on the night before. The little bird flew up to my shoulder and sat there. I smiled again before jumping of the tree, landing on the ground softly. I started to walk around, searching for a water source so I could clean up.

A trail of brightly colored flowers bloomed as I walked across the grass. The scarlet colored bird started to sing a beautiful song. As the song continued more birds hiding in the tall trees started to sing along. Each one sounding different than the last, but still blending gorgeously into the song.

I started putting words into the tune. I sang about lush grasses and pretty little birds. While singing I started to feel the ground getting damper, meaning there was a water source near by. I started singing louder and walking faster.

By the time the song finished I found the water. It was a medium sized pond that had a water fall overflowing into it. I smiled for the third time today and started to take off the cloth that covered my chest and pelvis. I placed it at the water edge and walked into the water. The water went up to above my bellybutton if I stood. I sank down to my knees and the water rose to my upper chest.

I scrubbed my arms gently, trying to get as much dirt off as possible. I hummed as I did, letting the cool water relax my bones. 

Once I felt that I was clean I started to get out of the water. As soon as my feet touched the grass more flowers started to bloom. I grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around my body again. 

I was about to start walking away when I heard a deep howl. There were wolves all around the forest, so I wasn't surprised. Another howl came a few seconds later, this one sounding closer to me. 

My head whipped around to where I heard the howl. It came from the right of me. I couldn't see if the wolf was near me, however, because there was an especially big bunch of trees blocking the view. 

A deep growl came from he bunch of trees. By now I was becoming a bit scared. I've heard and seen wolves before, but none had ever growled at me. They just came up to me and sat there, waiting for me to give them attention. 

I looked down to see the flowers that had just been circling me, were now wilting. I knew it was because I was scared. The flowers change with the nymphs mood. 

I heard another growl so I looked up quickly. A few feet away from me there was a wolf. It was looking me dead in the eye, challenging me to see who was the dominant one. Obviously this wolf was the alpha of the pack.

Knowing what would happen if I didn't back down, I feel to me knees in front of the wolf. I still kept eye contact with it, but it was my way of saying that I wasn't in control.

The wolf walked up to me slowly. It was raven black and had silk like fur. It's eyes were a deep brown, almost blending together with it's pupils. 

When it was finally in front of me sat up bit more. The wolf got up to my neck a sniffed me. He then pulled away and sat down. He his head by my hand and knudged it with his snout. I giggled and started to pet the top of his head. His fur was a bit curly at the ends so my finger sometimes got a bit tangled in it. I still continued to pet the wolf though.

The wolf leaned in more and licked my cheek, causing me to giggle louder. I was laughing so hard that my eyes shut completely. I continued to laugh until the licking was replaced with a peck on my lips.

My eyes shot open and there was no longer a huge wolf in front of me, but a strange creature. My face burned and my hand flew up to my mouth. The thing smirked for a second before he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again they were dandelion yellow. My face became hotter as I felt my own eyes change color. They became a deep lylac, and a new type of flowers started to surround us. Gladiolus. My breathing picked up as I realized two things. 

The first being that this wasn't just some strange creature, He was a werewolf. I only heard stories about these creatures. They were half wolf, half man. And they were first put onto Earth to protect nymphs.

Which led me to the second thing I had realized.

This werewolf was my protector. That's why my eyes had changed with his own. That's why the flowers surronded us. He was here to keep me safe and prtect me from the dangers of this world.

"So I finally found my nymph." The werewolf said

I felt dizzy, and I couldn't control my breathing. Something was happening to me that I didn't understand. My skin felt like it was burning and my head was pounding. 

"Nymph." I heard the werewolf say

My vision was becoming blurry and the next thing I knew I was falling backwords. Then all I could see was black.


	2. Speedwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung will be speaking Greek. Nymph's are most popular in greek mythology. So in my mind him speaking Greek was a perfect match for him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

I woke and sat up straight in a hurry. I whipped my head around quickly. Hands grabbed my cheek softly and got me to stop moving. I felt my head get turned slowly. In front of me was the werewolf from before.

He smiled and started talking.

"Hey, you're fine. Everything is okay." He whispered quietly, looking into my eyes

I felt extremely cold and wet.

I looked down and saw that I was back in the water from before, my cloth nowhere in sight. My hand went up as I tried to cover up myself as much as possible. I have scars on my chest that haven't healed yet and I didn't want others to see them. I heard a low chuckle as I did so. My eyes flicked up to the werewolf. His own flashed yellow which caused me to whimper.

My mother was only able to tell me the basics about nymphs protectors. She said that when we meet ours a flower we have never seen before would bloom around us in a perfect circle. She also said that our eyes will change beautiful colors when our souls connect. 

I looked back down, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Okay, come on. You'll get sick if you're in their for much longer." The werewolf said, sticking out his hand for me. 

I hesitantly lifted up one of my own hands, still avoiding his predatory gaze. He grabbed it and lifted me up out of the water. As my toes hit the plush grass, speedwells started to form around my legs. The werewolf noticed and smiled, reaching down and plucking one of the long flowers. 

He examined the lilac plant, smiling before tucking it behind my left ear.

"My parents always told me about the magical things nymphs could do. They talked about their feelings being portrayed by the nature that surrounded them." He continued to fix the flower behind my ear before talking again, "They made me learn about flowers upon flowers. Their meanings being pounded into my head so when I met my nymph I would be able to tell what they were feeling."

He dropped his hand down.

"So I know that speedwells mean obedience, and I'm guessing your obedience is because of our souls connecting."

My eyes widened a bit. I didn't know how to respond to anything he was saying. Nymphs are programmed to understand what language their protector speaks, but they have to be taught how to say it on their own. Whatever the werewolf was speaking in wasn't Greek. It was something quicker and more complex. 

I had no idea how to tell him that he knew more than myself. I understand nature and its beauty. I understand that every flower means something, but that's about all.

I started to shiver. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming above us. It was obviously about to rain, and by the saltiness in the air, it seems it'll thunder as well.

The werewolf looked up as well. He looked back down at me before he started to take the thing covering his chest off.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding what he was doing. He held it out to me. I just stared at it curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Right. You live in the forest, I'm sure you don't understand what this is." The werewolf whispered

He walked closer to me and grabbed my wrists, lifting them up and making my arms straight. I continued to stare at him. 

"Keep those there." He said

I did as told and waited. 

"Wow, you really are obedient."

He took the cloth and started to put it over my body. He pulled my arms through two holes in the side before letting go.

I looked down at myself. Whatever it was it covered up a lot of my body. It went down to my mid thigh and was a pretty lavender color, almost the exact color of the speedwells. It felt soft on my skin but was also weird at the same time. While I was looking at the colored cloth I heard a grumbled noise. I then felt a hand pulling at th cloth above my shoulder.

"Well, it's obvious that we'll need to get you your own clothes. Mine are way to big on you, though you do look cute in them." The werewolf mumbled, still trying to get the item to stay on my shoulder

He continued to talk but I started to zone it all out. I was so confused about everything. My mother never told me what it would feel like to meet my protector. She never told me about the intense heat that would spread throughout my body as he talked. Or how he would make my heart beat extremely fast as if I was scared.

When I finally started paying attention to what the werewolf was saying I heard him talking about something called a house? I had no idea what he was talking about, but I just went along with it.

"Okay, so once we get to my pack our elder will explain everything to you. I know my people were told to be extinct, so I'm sure you never learned much about me. And even with all of the things I learned, I don't know nearly enough about why you are so silent. I mean, I haven't heard your voice once." He said

"Δεν μιλώ την γλώσσα σου." I said back

"Wow, okay. That's definitely not Korean. Uh, well, come on. I'm sure my grandmother will know what it is." 

In an instance he was back in werewolf form. His raven black fur looking beautiful in the change of light. He walked up to me and rubbed against me. I know I'm pretty decent height for my race, but I feel tiny compared to the huge wolf in front of me. He came up to my chest in height, and was extremely long and sleek. 

He laid down in front of me, his back to my feet. I felt like I knew what he was implying, so I went with that feeling and climbed on top of his back. Apparently I was correct because he stood up after I was on him. My legs fell to the sides of him, my toes a few inches above the grass. 

I twisted my fingers through his curly fur gently, letting my fingernails scratch him lightly. His head tilted to the side a bit as I moved my hand up, now by one of his ears. I continued to pet him as he started to walk. Slowly getting faster and faster as he tried to outrun the storm.

I buried my hands into his fur a bit more, making sure I was secure. 

The wind whipped around us quickly. It swirled around me, engulfing me in a cool feeling. I let my eyes flutter closed as I enjoyed the sensation. My fingernails still scratched at the werewolf lightly. 

I was about to lay my head against his back when I heard a loud howl. It was too far away and high pitched to be my protectors. I opened my eyes back up quickly at it.

A different howl came after. Then another, and another. Finally the werewolf under me howled back. The noise stopped after that, and he started to slow down. 

After a few more minutes we were in front of something that looked like a metal mountain. There was some areas where you could see into the place. It was surrounded by trees and gorgeous flowers. Most of them seeming to be roses, but a few carnations were thrown in as well. 

The werewolf started walking again, much slower this time. He went around the metal mountain till he got to the opposite side. He howled once more as he stood in front of a huge piece of wood. As we waited I got off of the werewolf's back.

The wooden structure opened up and a small creature stood in front of it. 

"Jaebum! You're back!" The creature said

Hmm, Jaebum. That sounds nice.

His eyes flicked to me.

He gasped then yelled, "Oh my god!"

I flinched at the loud noise. I wasn't used to such volume, and it made me whimper.

The werewolf noticed and growled at the small creature. He then changed back into man form.

"Woozi, do you always have to be so loud. You're scaring him." He mumbled

"I'm sorry, Jaebum hyung. I-i just don't know how to react to him. He doesn't smell like a werewolf, apart from the scent of you on him." The creature, I now know is called Woozi, said

"It's fine, and he doesn't smell like a werewolf because he's not one." He answered back, looking over to me

"Can you stand on that small patch of grass for me?" The werewolf asked, looking towards me

I walked to the grass patch, the grass moving between my toes. Speedwells started forming around me again. Reaching even higher now. 

The creatures eyes went even widder.

"H-he's, he's a nymph." He stuttered out

"Yes he is, but there's a problem. He doesn't speak Korean. So I need to see grandma, she has to know what language it is." Jaebum says

I just look back and forth from them, still standing in the patch of grass, making the speedwells grow to an extreme height the longer I'm there.

The two ended up starting to walk into the metal mountain. I didn't move after them, waiting for my protector to tell me to follow him.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Jaebum turned around and looked at me. He smiled softly and moved his hand out to me.

"Come on, you're okay. This is a safe place." He said

I raised my hand up to him, letting him take a hold of it.  We walked in the structure and down many passageways. After what seemed like forever, we made it to a room with a fire in it. There was another creature sitting in front of the fire. Her hair was a beautiful swirl of raven black and chocolate brown, and it was circling around her. It seemed to be as long as her own body.

"Hello Jaebum, it's nice to have you back." The creature said

She tilted her head up at the small sky above us. I heard a small sniff before it was silent again.

"And hello young nymph, I'm happy to see my grandson finally found why he's here."


	3. Chrysanthemum

The creature stood up from her position. She then turned around to us, her hair seeming to grow even longer as she did. She looked at me for a second, her eyes sparkling like an ice cold river.

Her skin was a beautiful tan, looking like melted caramel. She had wrinkles around her eyes and the corner of her lips. She looks like the type of creature that would constantly be smiling.

"Grandmama, I need your help. He doesn't speak Korean. I mean he can obviously tell what I'm saying, but I have no clue what he is saying." Jaebum said

The long haired creature looked over at my protector, "Nymphs speak different languages depending on where their heritage is from. Some will speak Latin, others will talk in ancient tongues that nobody knows anymore."

"Well, do you think you could tell what it is that he speaks?" The werewolf questioned

"I should yes, get him to say something. He won't listen to me since I'm not his protector. His DNA is programmed to follow every word you say."

Jaebum nodded then turned to me.

"What's your name?" He questioned 

I furrowed my eyebrows together. 

"Ask another question, he might not understand."

"Uh okay. What's your favorite flower, you have to have one, yes?"

I smiled lightly before grabbing his hand. I looked over at the other creature and grabbed her hand too. I walked out of the metal mountain. My feet making a soft thudding sound on the hard ground under us.

When I got to the opening that we walked through earlier I let go of their hands. The opening was now closed and I was so confused.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat. I had no clue how to show them if I couldn't get back out.

"What's wrong?" My protector asked me

I turned to him before pointing at the now closed opening. 

"Oh, you don't know how to open the door." He said

"D-door." I repeated, trying to say it the way he did

He smiled brightly, "Yes! Door." 

I smiled back, proud that I did it right. 

My protector then grabbed onto something sticking out of the door. He twisted it before pulling. The door opened again.

I smiled once more before running out into the rain that had started pouring while we were inside. When I got to an area of grass I started walking to an area in the middle of it. Speedwells appearing in my wake. 

I sat down on my knees, placing my hands in my lap. I then closed my eyes and thought about my favorite flowers.

I felt the soft petals brush against me as I thought of them. I could hear the raindrops land on the lush flowers.

When I opened my eyes back up a perfect circle of white chrysanthemums was around me. The flower of truth and loyal love. 

There was water on my eyelashes as I looked back up at Jaebum.

My chest filled with happiness as he smiled slightly. I liked his smile a lot. His face seemed naturally expressionless, so seeing such a small action made me feel so good about myself.

"Μου άρέσει αυτό εδώ." I said happily

"Greek, he speaks Greek." Grandma said

I nodded my head fast.

"Okay, come on back inside. We have to get you changed then we'll have a little talk. After that we'll have you meet all the others." Grandma stated

I looked from her to Jaebum.

"Oh right, come to me." My protector said while holding out his hand

I stood up and quickly ran to him, grabbing onto his warm hand. It felt nice against my own cold, damp skin.

"Go take him to Taeyong's room. They look around the same size. Also it would be good for him to know that there's another nymph here."

Jaebum nodded before he started taking me deeper into the mountain. We walked for a while before we were in front of another door.

Jaebum knocked on it lightly. I heard a clicking noise before a boy my size opened it.

"JB hyung, hey."

"Hey Tae, I need to borrow your clothes." He stated simply

"What?" He questioned

The werewolf looked over at me, the other boy following after. His eyes lit up in pure joy.

"Finally! Another nymph! Come in, Jaebum hyung, stay out there. If he's gonna change you don't need to see him." The boy ordered

"I'm never going to get over how controlling you are. I've already seen all of him. He's literally wearing only my shirt." Jaebum muttered before walking away.

As I was watching him leave I was pulled into the area beyond the second door. The boy closed the door and then looked at me.

"This is so amazing. I've been the only nymph here for so long. I'm happy Jaebum finally found his. And one who is my size too!" He cheered

I just stared at him.

"Oh right, language barrier. Uh, what do you speak."

"Greek." I said, pronouncing it the way that Grandma had said it

"Oh, okay. I know Greek." He said to himself

He then slipped into Greek himself, asking me a few questions.

"What's your name?" 

"My mother called me Jinyoung." I answered

"How old are you?" He asked

"Twenty three."

It went on like that for a while before he said that I need to change clothes. I told him that I didn't know what clothes were. So he explained to me it's what you put on your body to cover yourself up.

I thought about it, and realized that I'm the wild, my clothes consisted of that cloth.

Taeyong then sat me down on this really plush thing. He called it a bed, I called it a less hard tree branch. He just laughed lightly while looking through a hollowed our tree thing that he said was a dresser.

I looked around the area I was in. Hues of beautiful greens and vibrant yellows littered the "walls". It looked like the outside was painted on the inside. There was a sunset of tall hills on one wall. A forest on another. There was an ocean on the third. And behind me was a wall filled with all different types of flowers.

I looked up and saw that there were stars above us.

"Why do you have all of this on the walls? Don't you go outside to see them?" I asked

Taeyong continued looking, "My boyfriend painted them for me. He told me that he didn't want to be the reason that I never got to see all of the things I love constantly. So when I'm not outside, I can still be around the gorgeous things I love." 

"What's a boyfriend?" 

He laughed slightly, "It's a person you love and have a romantic relationship with. My boyfriend is also my protector. He's a werewolf like Jaebum hyung. They're actually brothers."

"Oh, okay."

We sat in silence for a bit until Taeyong screeched.

"I found the perfect outfit."

He turned around towards me, showing me what he picked. He then placed it beside me on the "bed", waiting.

I then realized that he wanted me to put it on by myself.

"Oh no." I muttered


	4. Daffodil

"No, not like that Jinyoung. You're arm goes through here."

"I'm trying Taeyongie, this is really hard." I huffed

"I know, but you have to learn that I can't help you forever. You'll have to do it by yourself soon." Taeyong responded

I whined, but continued to do as he said. Trying my best to get in the "outfit" he had given me.

"Yes! You got it Jinyoung!" He praised 

I smiled, trying to look at what I had on. While I was slightly spinning, looking like a dog who wanted its tail, Taeyong grabbed my wrist lightly. 

"Here, look at yourself in this. It's called a mirror." He informed 

I nodded my head before looking at myself. I thought it looked lovely. 

He put me in a grey, fluffy shirt. With black jeans that had holes at my knees. He then handed me these things he called glasses. He said they're supposed to help you see. When I said I could see fine he told me that they were only for looks. To help the outfit look even nicer, so I just nodded and trusted him.

 

He let me go barefoot, which I was very happy about. If my skin wasn't touching the grass then plants wouldn't bloom. I would have to bend down and touch it with my fingers. 

When he thought we were done he told me to follow him. I did as told as we went back to the room that the lady was in before. 

When we got in Jaebum, Grandma, and another man was already there. Taeyong smiled brightly at the other man, so I guessed it was his protector.

He walked over to the man and sat beside him, cuddling into his side. The man threw his arm around hyung and smiled back.

I looked over at Jaebum, his mouth was slightly dropped open, I tilted my head slightly, confused on why. He didn't seem like a mouth breather previously, but maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention.

His eyes landed on my feet and a chuckle erupted from his gut.

"Didn't want shoes?"

Taeyong spoke for me, "He didn't like the idea of plants not blooming as he walked. He said it was his favorite part of his power. He didn't want to cover it up."

Jaebum nodded then reached out his hand for me. I smiled myself and walked over to him, my toes hitting the wood lightly. I let my hand fall into his, which was so much bigger than my own. It made me giggle.

"Sit down, it's okay." He told me softly

I did as told, sitting next to him and Taeyong on the soft object. We all sat quietly for a while until Grandma came in.

She smiled softly at me, "Are you starting to feel welcome?"

I said something to her, than looked at Taeyong.

"He said that it's very nice here. And that he wanted to thank you for letting him come."

Grandma smiled softly again, "You don't have to thank me love, you're my grandson's nymph. He was destined to protect you from the bad things in this world. I'm only making sure that you want his help."

I nodded, Jaebum squeezing my hand lightly. 

Grandma then looked over at Taeyong and his protector.

"So Jaehyun, were you able to tell everyone to meet us in the back yard?"

I looked over at the man, wow, he had cute dimples.

"Yes I was Grandmama, Everyone I didn't get to Chanyeol told me he would tell them."

She nodded, "What about your other brothers and your sister. Namjoon, Seungcheol, and Jennie."

"They all have gotten their packs together."

"Good, well then. I guess it's time to explain everything to Jinyoung."

She looked back to me, "So sweetie, we know that this is all a lot for you. You've left your home, met your protector, and are now talking to an ancient lady. But I need you to pay attention to everything I say, okay?"

I nodded.

"Great, so we are werewolves. I'm sure you have noticed by the fact of meeting Jaebum here. We were believed to have gone extinct centuries ago, but we had not. We all just went into hiding and divided into pacts. There's NCT pack, lead by Jaehyun over there. EXO pack, lead by Chanyeol. BTS lead by Namjoon. Seventeen lead by Seungcheol. And last but not least Blackpink, lead by Jaebum and Jaehyun's only sister, Jennie."

I nodded again to tell her I got it all.

"We divided into packs to make everything easier and protect different parts of the woods. The area we don't have control over, other creatures do. Monsta X, a pack of Vampires, lead by Jaebum's friend Shownu. iKON a group of shapeshifters lead by Hanbin. TWICE, which are fairies. Red Velvet, they are pixies."

"Grandmama, you're rambling again." Taeyong informed

"Right, sorry sweetie. The real reason we're having this conversation is to tell you the purpose of werewolves."

"I thought it was to protect Nymphs."

Taeyong was about to explain what I said but Grandma put her hand up.

"It's okay honey, I understand that part."

She sat down across from me, "You are correct. We are here to protect nymphs. They are becoming extinct, mostly because only Alpha's can be protectors. So they have no one to keep them safe from Myrmidons."

"Myrmindons were ancient, Greek soldiers created by Zeus who helped fight in the Trojan War. But after the war, they remaining soldiers went mad.  They decided that they didn't want any other of Zeus' creations to live. They wanted to be the only ones left. So they started wiping out populations. They got to Nymphs and saw that they were not an easy race to defeat."

"Zeus made your and Taeyong's people basically immortal. There are only a few ways that you can die. One being turned mortal. But if they do some how end up killing you, we know a way to bring you back to life. However, the nymph will never remember their past life."

"How?"

"We will bury you under a daffodil plant. It means rebirth and new beginnings."

She was about to speak again when a loud noise rang throughout the house.

"It's time Grandmama, we'll have to continue later." Jaebum said

"Yes, we can't keep everyone waiting. Come on child, let us introduce you to the new family. They'll be very pleased to meet you."


	5. White Rose

We all stood up and started walking again. Jaebum held my hand as we went, guiding me to our destination.

"So I told everyone to meet in the back yard. I thought it would be the best place since we have all of the grass and it's incased in the glass so we won't get rained on." The Jaehyun man said

"Is the grass to show what Jinyoung can do?" Taeyong asked

"Yeah, we're planing on letting them now about him they way we let them now about you. But instead of you standing in the water we'll have him stand in the grass."

I was surprised by that, I didn't think Taeyong would be a water nymph. I thought he would be a forest nymph like me. 

"You're a water nymph?" I asked

Taeyong turned to me and slipped into Greek, "Yep, how they had introduced me to the family was by having me stand in the middle of a pond in the back yard. I closed my eyes and made the water rise and swirl around me. I let fish stay in it too."

My eyes lit up as I listened, it sounded so beautiful. I didn't think I could do something so extravagant. 

I heard Taeyong explain to everyone what we were talking about but I zoned out. I started thinking about what flower I wanted to show everyone. It had to be something good, something that would show them that I was worthy of being protected. 

A small smile crossed my face as I thought of the perfect one.

We stopped at the door, Grandma turning to me.

"I know you don't want to have shoes on so nothing blocks you from the grass and flowers growing. But we want it to be a surprise, so can you slip on these shoes?" She asked

I looked a Jaebum, confused at how to answer. Taeyong told me earlier that shoes were to protect your feet. I also knew that I really didn't like the idea of wearing them. But if it made them accept me faster, then I would do it.

I changed from looking at Jaebum to Taeyong. Silently asking him what to do. 

"Ναι ή όχι." He questioned

"Ναι." I answered

Taeyong went over and grabbed the shoes and brought them over to me. He helped me put them on and then we all walked outside. 

I didn't really like the feeling of the shoes. They weren't as soft as the plush grass. But I so badly wanted Jaebum to be proud to be my protector. So I bared through it. I knew that I wouldn't have to keep them on forever as well. They reassured me that I could keep them off once I showed everyone that I was a nymph. 

I looked around the back yard. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a pond in the middle of it, a few stone paths branching off of it. The rest of it was all grass, which was what I really wanted to go to. But there were already people back here, and I really didn't want to ruin the surprise. So I just stayed with Taeyong instead. He took me to a few people, talking to them, not telling them about me really. He wouldn't really say anything to me because of the language barrier. So he just let me listen.

Soon the back yard was filled with creatures. Jaebum coming up to him. 

"Come on my prince. It's time for you to meet the family." He said, smiling 

I smiled back, moving my hand out for him to take. He laughed lightly at it and walked me over to a patch of grass. He pressed his lips against my cheek then turned away from me. Standing beside me instead. He dropped my hand for a second, I missed the warmth but I let it happen as I stood still.

"Everyone, please come gather around. We have something very important to show you." Grandma stated

All the creatures turned towards me and walked over, gathering so everyone saw. 

Jaebum whispered to me, "Find a place in this area where you want to show them your gift."

I nodded, looking around. I saw an area behind me that had something see-through by it keeping us out of the rain. I walked over to it and waited.

When I was in place Grandma spoke again.

"We would like you to meet Jinyoung." 

I turned to face the see-through material and took off my shoes. I pressed them against it and thought of the flowers. I then slowly started to feel vines start to branch across the material. I felt thorns poking at my feet, a smile spreading across my face at it.

When I opened my eyes again the material was now covered in vines full of white roses. They branched every which way, reaching far and wide. I stepped back from it and turned to face everyone. 

Their eyes were wide, small smiles across most of their faces. I was happy to see it. I felt as if I did well.

Jaebum walked over to me, "You did great my prince. They're all so impressed."

He looked over the flowers then back to me. 

"White roses." He said

I nodded, "I-I'm wort-thy to be wi-with you." 

He smiled even wider, "Yes you are."

He took me back to where I was before. Standing beside me proudly.

"This is Jinyoung, the forest nymph. To be more specific. My grandson Jaebum's nymph. The creature he is meant to spend his life with."

Jaebum reached down and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. He looked over at me and I looked back. Smiling as wide as possible.

Grandma turned to me, "Welcome to the family Jinyoung."

She bowed and I bowed back, smiling.

She then looked to Jaebum, "May I talk to you for a while." 

"Sure, Jinyoung, why's don't you try talking to a few people. There are a lot pups who would like to talk to you and see what else you could do."

I nodded, than headed off, looking for anyone to talk to.


	6. Gardenias

I walked off with my grandmother as Jinyoung walked to a Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Their pup running towards him quickly as he got closer. I smiled before stopping with grandmother in front of me. 

"Yes grandmother?" 

She reached out and took ahold of my hand. Pressing both of hers against each side.

"You take care of that boy. He's a precious little thing. But there's fire in his soul. And I can tell, as soon as he becomes fluent in our tongue, he'll be training you like a puppy."

"I will grandmother, I would never hurt him." I explained

He smiled, "I know you wouldn't. Never on purpose, but ever since the accident, you've been much more aggressive. I'm hoping that boy will calm you down."

I turned my head to look at Jinyoung again. He was sitting in a patch of grass with my nephew, Dohun. He was growing gardenias around the two.

I smiled before looking back to my grandmother. I leaned down and kissed her top hand. I stood straight again, still smiling.

"I think he already is."

She smiled back to me, "Now go to him. Wait too long and Dohun-ah will steal him from you."

She let go of my hand and let me walk over to Jinyoung. Dohun was now sitting in his lap, a flower crown full of the beautiful white flowers rest on his head. 

The boy saw me first. He smiled up at me and pointed to his head.

"Youngie made me pretty crown!" The three year old said happily

Jinyoung looked up at me at the sound of the boys voice. He smiled even wider then the boy on his lap.

"Αυτά είναι τα αγαπημένα μου!" He said happily 

"Yes, he loves flowers. The pup spends most of the time outside in our garden." A voice said from behind me

I turned my head to see Baekhyun. He must have wanted to see what Dohun was doing.

I turned back to Jinyoung to see his eyebrows pinched together.

Cute

"Είσαι σαν εμένα?"

Baekhyun moves beside me, "No, the alpha in my pack fell in love with another wolf. Instead of a nymph. I just happen to be the lucky wolf."

My eyebrows shot up, "You understand him?" 

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, "My mother was a nymph. She taught me Greek and Latin. But, like most other creatures born of wolf and nymph. The wolf gene overpowered the nymph gene."

My eyebrows moved back to where they were originally, "I forget you weren't apart of the pack in the beginning sometimes."

"Most do." 

The small man watched as Dohun turned in Jinyoung's lap. A dopey smile on his face as he held out a grass ring to him.

"For you Youngie!" He cheered 

Jinyoung smiled back and took the small ring. He placed it on his finger. The grass moving and stretching to fit perfectly around the digit. 

"Come Dohun, we have to get going." The eldest male said

The little pup  jumped up and ran over to his dad. Baekhyun picked him up while smiling. I watched them walk over to my brother, Chanyeol. The male turned around and gave Baekhyun a kiss before looking at Dohun. I smiled at the sweet moment. Then I turned away and sat down next to Jinyoung.

He was watching my brother as well. A small smile on his face.

"D-dohun." He said quietly 

I smiled, "Yes, Dohun. It's Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's pup."

The nymph turned to look at me, his eyes shimmering lilac for a mere second before disappearing.

"Pup?" He questioned 

I hummed, "Pup, like baby. If you were a wolf, you would be your parents pup. Like me and my siblings. We're my mothers-" 

I stopped myself from continuing. 

"Jaebum h-have pup?" 

I shook my head quickly, "No, no. I can't physically have a pup myself. Not in the way Baekhyun did."

His eyebrows furrowed together again, "Jinyoung have p-pup?"

I felt my face start to get slightly hot, "Yes, you could have a pup one day . All nymphs can."

He smiled, "Jinyoung ha-have pup one day."

I smiled slightly before nodding. Looking away from the younger male for a second. 

"Okay everyone, it is getting late. And Jaebum and I still have much to teach our new family member about. So I hope you had a wonderful time. But I'm and old woman, and I need rest. So beat it." I heard Grandmother say

I laughed softly before standing up. Sticking my hand out for Jinyoung to take afterwards. 

"Come on my prince, the nights not over yet."


End file.
